Songfics that HAVENT been done yet!
by The Nurse
Summary: A bunch of songfics from songs that no ones done yet! YAY! Fourth chapter: Little Know It All, by Iggy Pop ft. Sum 41! Hooray for Mary Sues!
1. Turn the Page

A/N: Ok, this is my first JTHM fanfic so don't flame me if it sucks. I also know that when authors here write songifcs, they usually all do the SAME SONGS. And I cant say I blame them. The songs they choose are usually very fitting. But these are songs that NO ONE HAS DONE YET YAY! With that said, I bring you my first songfic, "Turn the page!"  
  
-This takes place after the seventh comic, when Johnny is out on 'vacation'.  
  
Turn The Page  
  
(All along a lonesome highway, East of Omaha, You can listen to the engines roarin' Out a one note song, And you think about the woman, The girl you knew the night before.)  
  
He was thinking about her again, he could see her face so clearly. It had been days, months, years maybe since he last seen her, but her last words echoed still in his head. Johnny quickly shook them away and turned up his car radio, drowning them out. He wanted to forget what he had done in his past, he decided. Being a homicidal maniac was not an option anymore. But still, quitting killing was like quitting addictive smoking. The urges were now more powerful then ever now that he was trying to make them stop.  
  
(But your thoughts will soon be wanderin' The way they always do, When you're rindin' sixteen hours, And theres nothing much to do, Cause you don't feel much like riding, You just wish the trip was through.)  
  
Nny took a sharp turn into the parking lot of a ratty old diner, and parked his car close to it. For awhile he didn't get out, just sat in the silent car checking to see if the voices were still there. They weren't. He nodded, then got out of the car.  
  
(Here I am, On the road again, There I am, Up on the stage, There I go, Playin' the star again, There I am, Turn the page.)  
  
He walked into the diner, and as soon as he did, he felt the hundreds of eyes turning to him. Most disturbing maybe was that, there was only a few people in there. The two waitresses, the cook in the back, and the few people scattered here and there around the diner. Nny ignored them, keeping his gaze onto the floor, until he got up to the table.  
  
"What'll it be hon?" Asked the rather unattractive, fat waitress at the table.  
  
"Just a coffee please." He said quietly.  
  
The waitress sauntered off, and in moments was back with a rather dirty old mug. Nny sat, looking into his coffee, waiting. Waiting for the voices. It never failed, every time he tried to go into a public place they started. Sometimes he felt like slapping himself because he never bothered to shut them up. Sometimes he let them chatter on, because sometimes.. It felt good.  
  
They started as soon as he felt a pair of eyes on him again. They had stopped looking once he sat down, but here it was again, and it seemed to be staring at him.  
  
(So you walk into this restaurant, Struck out from the road, And you feel the eyes upon you, As you're shakin' off the cold, You pretend it doesn't bother you, But you just want to explode.)  
  
He sat waiting, waiting for the moment. He stared down at his reflection in the coffee, noticing how tired and pale he looked. 'No wonder they're staring at you, he thought, you look like total shit. They probably already know what you're planning, you stupid fuck.  
  
And that's the way it went sometimes. The voices were mad at him cause he left, cause he was trying to think for himself, cause he wasn't killing. All Nny wanted was to be free of the torment, but even when he was alone he was being made fun of. It hurt so much..  
  
(Yeah most times you cant here em' talk, Other times you can. Of the same old clichés, Is it woman, is it man?)  
  
And you always seem outnumbered-  
  
He couldn't stand it  
  
But you don't dare make a stand.  
  
No More.  
  
Make you're stand.  
  
NOW.  
  
Nny lept up from his table, spilling the coffee and other contents onto the floor. He ignored the surprised gasps, and listened joyfully to the horrified shrieks of everyone as he whipped out the gun. People screamed and ran, but as they got up, he shot them. Nny personally hated using guns, but kept one as a backup for times like these. There were to many people and it was too open for help for him to use knives. A nice secluded 'middle- of-nowhere' place like this, no cops would come till dawn.  
  
He shot everyone in the diner, making sure to get them before they got to the telephone. Not that he needed to worry about cops, he had nothing to lose. Once he was out of bullets, he dropped the gun back into his coat pocket, then pulled out the lighter fluid.  
  
(Here I am, On the road again, There I am, Up on the stage. There I go, Playin' the star again, There I go. Turn the page.)  
  
(Out there in the spotlight, You're a million miles away, Every once of energy, You try to give away, As the sweat pours out your body, Like the music that you play.)  
  
He hummed softly the song he had heard on the radio before he got there, as he drained the box of lighter fluid all over the place. He stood at the doors, looking down at the mess he created, then dropped a lit match and torched the place. He left it behind to burn, then got back in his car and drove away. The voices were silent. They were pleased.  
  
-Later that night.  
  
Nny stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room, lying quietly on the bed. He was tired, but he wasn't necessarily trying to get to sleep. He was trying to ease himself back into sleep, but it was still hard. Too many nightmares. The room was very dark, except for the dizzying light from the television. It was silent though, there was no sound on it.  
  
For the second time that day, Johnny found himself thinking about her. About Devi. She probably hated him for leaving, dispite what she said the last time he called her.  
  
(Later in the evening, As you lie awake in bed, And the echoes of the amplifiers, Still ringin' in your head, You smoke the days last cigarette, Remeberin' what she said.  
  
What she said.)  
  
Her words rang loud and clear:  
  
"Johnny, please don't hang up. I need to talk to you.. I'm sorry.. I Love You."  
  
(Yeah Here I am. On the road again, There I am. Up on the stage, There I go. Playin the star again, There I go, Turn the page.)  
  
Nny then realised he was crying. He let the tears stream down his face, then threw himself into a fit of frustration. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he hung up? Why had he left? Why didn't he go back and see her? Why did he hurt those people? Why did he enjoy it? Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY?????!!!!!  
  
Yeah! Here I Am. On The Road Again. Yeah There I Am. Up on that stage. There I go. Prayin' to be a star again. There I go. There I go.  
  
There I go. Turn the page.  
  
There I go. Turn that page.  
  
There I go.There I go.  
  
And I'm Gone.. 


	2. Killer Boi

A/N: Now, I know this doesn't count as a songfic. Or at least I don't think it counts as a songfic.. Oh well. I have to run from the rabid Avril-haters now.  
  
BTW, The girl I'm talking about in the start of the song isn't Devi.. Shes narrating!  
  
~Killer Boi~  
  
He was a boi, She was a girl, Can I make it any less obvious? He liked to kill, And she liked to paint, What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, She'd never tell, Secretly she wanted him as well, But all of her friends, Stuck up their nose, They had a problem with his bloody clothes.  
  
He was a Killer Boi, She said see ya later boi, He wasn't good enough for her, She had gothic face, But her head was up in space, She needed to come back down to 'earth'.  
  
Five years from now, She sits at home, Feedin' her baby shes all alone. She turns on TV, Guess who she sees? Killer boi rockin' up Most Wanted TV!  
  
She calls up her friends, They already guessed, They've all gone to see his arrest! She tags along, Stands in the croud, Watches the maniac that she turned down.  
  
He was a Killer Boi, She said see ya later boi, He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's on overkill, Stabbin' all these people, Did your pretty face see what hes worth?  
  
*Big fancy guitar solo*  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out, Well tough luck that killer's mine now, We are more than just good friends, This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see, See the maniac that boi could be, There is more than meets the eye, I see the, uh, well.. something something that is inside.  
  
He's just a boi, And I'm just a girl, Can I make this any more obvious? (cause its pretty obvious now ain't it?) We are in love, Havent you heard? How we rock each others world! (I really didn't know what to put for this. I'm open for suggestions though..)  
  
He was a Killer Boi! I said see ya later boi, I'll be in his basement, Singin this song he wrote, While he buries the girl he used to know.. 


	3. Basket Case

HOORAY! AN UPDATE!  
  
3 - Basket Case.  
  
Johnny stood triumphantly over his latest victim. She had been a cheerleader, one of the many he enjoyed charging his taser on. All cheerleaders seemed the same. No matter. He would change that, he planned to return and get the others later. Then he would make them each a little different, a new orifice here, bald spots there, perfect.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Please let me go, I promise I won't laugh at you again.I'm really sorry!"  
  
'Here it comes' He thought. 'Always the same. Why is it always the same trivial bullshit with them?'  
  
"Can't you people come up with new ways to beg?!" He screeched at her.  
  
She stared at him for a whole minute, he counted. The she opened her mouth again. "Please let me go!"  
  
'Maybe its time they listen to ME.' He thought.  
  
(Do you have the time,  
  
To listen to me whine?  
  
About nothing and everything all at once.)  
  
"Fuck. The least you people could do is come up with new pleas, or at least new insults! I feel like I'm caught in some sort of time warp or something, its like an old Twilight Zone episode!"  
  
(I am one of those,  
  
Melodramatic fools,  
  
Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it!)  
  
"Everyday it's the same thing, '" Oh look at him he's a turd! Oh look at what a dumb ass he is! Oh look, he's coming towards us, come lets beat the shit out him! Oh dear me, please take this knife out of my ass!"' Johnny raised his voice at least three pitches, mimicking the various people who mocked him.  
  
(Sometimes I give myself the creeps,  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,  
  
It all keeps adding up,  
  
I think I'm cracking up!)  
  
"Okay okay okay, I'm not the most stable person on the planet but fook, the least you people could do is show some kind silenced respect! Shutting the fuck up would do just fine ya know!"  
  
"Listen man, I'm really sorry, are you going to kill me or-"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not finished."  
  
(Am I just paranoid,  
  
Or am I stoned?)  
  
"Now listen, don't think I haven't at least TRIED to work myself into the crowd a bit, you know, that call that period of life 'MIDDLE SCHOOL'. But, that didn't work so I just fuck that, I'm good the way I am. Nobody should have to conform to something they don't like! So, bang! This sucks! Bang! I'm done! Bang! Cue the shooting star!"  
  
(I went to shrink,  
  
To analyse my dreams,  
  
She said its lack of sex that's bringin' me down.  
  
I went to a whore,  
  
She said my life's a bore,  
  
So quit my whining cause' its bringin' her down.)  
  
"So then I met people like you." His tone turned grave.  
  
"Wow..I really don't know what to say.you're life sounds pretty bad." She said in her high pitched voice.  
  
(Sometimes I give myself the creeps,  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me.  
  
It all keeps adding up.  
  
I think I'm cracking up!)  
  
"So why didn't you just keep going with the crowd? At least you would've been popular."  
  
(Am I just paranoid,  
  
Or am I stoned?)  
  
And there it was. Johnny's expression dropped, it felt like the bottom had fallen out of a sand bag.  
  
(Grasping to control..  
  
So I better hold on!)  
  
Johnny shook his head one last time, then pulled the lever on the machine the cheerleader was attached to. A huge scythe lunged out from seemingly nowhere, burying its blade in the middle of her face.  
  
(Sometimes I give myself the creeps,  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,  
  
It all keeps adding up,  
  
I think I'm cracking up!  
  
Am I just paranoid,  
  
Or am I stoned?!)  
  
Johnny shook his head again. "They never listen. Why do I bother?" And with that said, he walked upstairs, pulled on his backpack and left to get a brainfreezy.  
  
A/N: Okay, Johnny seemed a little OOC in there, but I liked how this turned out. Its hard using punk songs for songfics. 


	4. Little Know It All

A/N: AHA! Another update! Yeah, I'm bad for this. Anyways, I'd just like to say that this is probably the most important JTHM songfic to me in this whole collection. I'm not sure why, but this song just really reminds me Johnny, so I made this. Enjoy!  
  
4 - Little Know it All.  
  
The night would have been dark, and the moon would have been bright and maybe even romantic, but it was interrupted by a frenzy of laser lights and dance music. High, annoying voices screeched out of the building like nails on a chalkboard. A new club had been set up, right in the wrong place. Just around the corner from the home of Johnny, everyone's favourite homicidal maniac.  
  
The huge group of teenagers and young adults had no idea what was awaiting them; they just danced on into the night, feeling a beat that surpassed anyone else. If there really was one. Johnny, or Nny, as he preferred to be called, was walking down the street, angry and unpleasant. He was never a fan of social gatherings, and this club was too much, for anyone to bear. The music was enough to drive anyone to mass murder, but only the people who were already in that stage would have acted on it. Nny was able to slip inside the building without anyone noticing.  
  
(I'm the kid that no one knows,  
  
I live I never chose,  
  
But these thoughts in my mind,  
  
Are my own, my own.)  
  
Devi was another person who hated social gatherings, but was forced to attend them at the advice of her friend, Tenna. This was the worse of them though, Devi thought. So many people, all dancing and drinking and making fools of themselves. She decided to stay put in a corner, not wanting to draw attention to herself.  
  
(I'm face to face with the unknown  
  
My scary movie will be shown,  
  
I got one evil mind,  
  
All my own, all my own)  
  
The two of them had no idea the other was in the club, that each other was only a few meters away.  
  
(We take from one another, And never stop to wonder,  
  
How it feels on the other side...  
  
But nothing lasts forever,  
  
When stupid turns to clever,  
  
Why are you so blind?  
  
Little Know It All...(little know it all)  
  
Johnny could still remember Devi, and he still felt terrible about what he'd done.  
  
(Ten bucks in my hand,  
  
Little Know It All,)  
  
Devi could still remember Johnny, and she was still slightly afraid of him. But there were times when...no, she would never admit it.  
  
(little know it all)  
  
(Don't cry, I understand)  
  
Across the room, Tenna motioned for Devi to come over, where she was talking with a few other people she had easily made friends with. Tenna pulled her rubber squeak toy 'Spooky' out of her pocket and began squeaking it, and the people around her laughed. Devi rolled her eyes and began walking over.  
  
(I'm a target of the smart.  
  
They got ambition I got heart,  
  
I'm analysed and tagged,  
  
Before I start.)  
  
Nny made his way through the crowd towards the bar, where he assumed the manager was. People stared at him and gave him dirty looks, one person was even bold enough to flip him off. Nny ignored him.  
  
(So tell me who can I respect?  
  
I feel the leash around my neck,  
  
As I wind up in shame,  
  
In the game,)  
  
Devi stopped. Nny stopped. They had seen each other, it was a moment frozen in time. Memories of what had happened flooded into their heads, both not knowing whether they should run away or stay put. But he was the bold one, he began walking towards her.  
  
(We take from one another,  
  
And never stop to wonder  
  
How it feels on the other side,  
  
But nothing lasts forever,  
  
When stupid turns to clever,  
  
Why are you surprised?)  
  
"Hi" She said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Uh, hey." He returned.  
  
(And I feel like...I've crawled outside the box...  
  
And I feel like...I'm sleepin' when I'm not...)  
  
Suddenly the music changed, and started playing another song, the style was totally different. It sounded more punkish, less dancy. (of course, I'm talking about the song in the story).  
  
"Uh, do you like this song?" He asked.  
  
"Its okay..."  
  
There was a long silence, and they let the music speak for each other.  
  
(We take from one another  
  
And never stop to wonder  
  
How it feels from the other side,  
  
And nothing lasts forever,  
  
When stupid turns to clever,  
  
Why are you surprised?  
  
Little Know It All...)  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They each closed their eyes and fell into each others arms, and began dancing.  
  
(Little Know It All,  
  
Ten bucks in my hand...  
  
Little Know It All,  
  
Don't cry, I understand...  
  
Little Know It All,  
  
Ten bucks in my hand...  
  
Little Know It All,  
  
Don't cry, I understand.  
  
You'll never know it all...) 


End file.
